<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Care by jacobsjudge</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23653804">Care</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacobsjudge/pseuds/jacobsjudge'>jacobsjudge</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/M, Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:42:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,016</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23653804</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacobsjudge/pseuds/jacobsjudge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You've been feeling down for some time, like your world was falling apart. However, lucky for you, there was a special person who pulled you right back up.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Severus Snape/Reader, Severus Snape/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. one</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Another bad, unproductive day. Nothing seemed to be quite alright for a long time. Nobody noticed your mood lately, but it was nothing new, you were used to it. Your parents were too busy, working for the Ministry of Magic. Your friends had their own problems, and the teachers? Why would they even give a damn.. </p><p>You laid in bed for about twenty minutes, staring pointlessly at the ceiling. There were no classes to attend, it was Christmas after all. Everyone from your dormitory had left Hogwarts to spend the holidays with their family. Only you stayed behind, your parents wouldn't be home, so there was no point in leaving. </p><p>Looking to your left, you saw Jinx, your pet bat hanging upside down, soundlessly asleep. At least she could sleep with no care in the world. </p><p>Deciding to roam around, you got up, maybe you'd stop for food in the kitchens. The kitchen elves were particularly fond of you, and always gave you a small snack or some sweets. As long as you were nice to the elves, they were happy to give food out. </p><p>With a sigh, you throw off the soft blanket. Your grandma gave it to you before passing away. It was a birthday gift. </p><p>Upon the last memory of her, tears welled up in your eyes, which you quickly wiped away. She was your biggest supporter, teacher, and the only close family... until death came for her. And that was the breaking line.. You felt stupid, crying and walking down the hall, where everyone could see. Even though it was nearly nighttime, and half of the students who stayed were probably in their dormitories by now. However, the ghosts were always around, some taunting you, some playing tricks, and some being indifferent. </p><p>The closer the kitchen got, the faster you started wiping the tears away. Finally, able to breathe properly, you put on a small smile, and entered the area. Two elves greeted with warm smiles. They never said a word to you, not that it was a problem. Without a word, just a wink one of them gave you a long bar of chocolate, skittles and a bottle of chocolate milk. </p><p>"Thank you.." you whispered. You left with a wave, still smiling softly. Now you just had to find a place to sit down. </p><p>Two more turns, and you found yourself before the staircase leading to the dungeons. It was one of your favourite places. Whenever you felt sad or just exhausted with life you came there. Sometimes you managed to cross paths with your professor, however you prayed to Dumbledore that he was already down there. It would've been an embarrassment if he'd see you in such state.</p><p>Munching on your treats, tears began flowing down again. This year was just so terrible for you. Your grandma passed away, your grades got worse, you parents were always working and your friends just stopped caring.</p><p>Loud footsteps echoed in the empty corridor. Before you could wipe your face, Professor Snape came into view, a nasty scowl on his face. Upon seeing you, his expression changed, it softened a little bit. </p><p>Since he started teaching you, he saw great potential, not once did you make a mistake in brewing a potion or on a test. You were always the first one to give it back, or answer a tricky question on many lessons. He liked your passion about potions, always approaching it with delicacy and great precision. </p><p>And you never spoke any ill words about him, quite on the contrary, you defended him handful of times. And it warmed his cold heart, making him put down the tough layers he built around himself, just for you. On free periods, you came to his classroom, offering your help in arranging the cupboard or preparing for his next lesson, like bringing important jars and such. </p><p>Students noticed how you became the only favourite student, always going soft on you, never giving a snarky comment, only small praises, sometimes even a smirk, although barely noticable for others. </p><p>"OH.. Professor-" you started, getting up. Your cheeks heat up, embarrassment washing over you. </p><p>"Come along, Y/N." he spoke quietly, going down the stairs, towards his office. </p><p>Not wasting much time, you walked behind him. Vision still blurred from the tears, you took careful steps, afraid you'd fall and break your bones. </p><p>You didn't know if you should curse Dumbledore or actually thank him. Maybe Snape's company would actually cheer you up, or worsen your mood. </p><p>"Alohomora..." he muttered, letting you in first with a small nod. </p><p>You went further in, sitting down on the couch near the fireplace,and opposite Snape's armchair. It was like a ritual, most of your holidays you spent there. Severus would always make tea for both of you, and sit down by the fireplace. Some days were in comfortable silence, just enjoying each others company, and on some days you'd make small talk, or discuss many topics. But it never felt forced.</p><p>"Green tea, as always I presume?" he questioned, raising a brow. </p><p>"Yes, that would be lovely, thank you." </p><p>He nodded, turning the kettle on. You smiled, it was nice to have someone show a little bit interest in your well-being.</p><p>"How are the first years?" you asked, staring into the fire, pushing your hands out trying to warm them.</p><p>"Horrid. Not one brat knew what I would get if I added root of Asphodel to an infusion of wormwood.." he exclaimed, rolling his eyes.</p><p>"HA! Easy. Draught of Living Death." you shouted triumphantly.</p><p>"Precisely. Well done." he praised, smirking. You looked down, blushing madly. He knew it would lighten your mood a little bit.</p><p>"It couldn't be that bad though? I heard Jack got better in potions.."</p><p>Severus let out an annoyed sigh. "He just made the potion explode. Instead of cutting the Sopophorus bean while making Felix Felicis , he should've smashed it, brings out the juice more. Damn dunderhead .."</p><p>"Oof, well, next time I see him, I'll tutor him a little bit."</p><p>Severus handed you the tea, sitting on the armchair, taking a sip of his own one. You handed him the other half of the chocolate bar.</p><p>"Don't bother... How are your parents?"</p><p>You offered a weak smile. "Good, busy as always, but working for the Ministry is like that, so what can I say."</p><p>"How have you been lately, professor?" you questioned, looking into his eyes.</p><p>"I've told you many times before, call me Severus." he gave a small smile, making your heart melt instantly. "Good, although the holidays aren't my favourite, I prefer that muggle tradition called Halloween."</p><p>"Oh Merlin! Me too! Especially when the elves make pumpkin pasties and delicious cranberry punch." your laugh was like a beautiful melody to the dark-haired man.</p><p>"Ah, yes. Though the idea of scaring those isolent brats is just too tempting to pass." he smirked.</p><p>He frowned quickly. It threw you off a bit.</p><p>"I've noticed your grades getting worse. Minerva approached me before the christmas break. She worries about you, as do the other teachers. And I." he said softly. "You were always a top student. What changed?"</p><p>Tears welled up in your eyes for the milionth time. <em>The teachers actually care? Professor McGonagall even came to Severus?</em></p><p>So lost in your thoughts you didn't realise Severus sat beside you, his worried gaze on you.</p><p>"I'm sorry.." you managed to whisper, before heavy sobs took over your body.</p><p>The cold man instantly took you into his warm embrance, caressing your soft hair, rocking you back and forth. Who would've thought that a man like Severus Snape would ever hug someone and try to make their every problem dissapear, because he cares so deeply. You really wreaked your way into his heart, that actually lied existed, but under many layers of thick walls.</p><p>"Shhh. It's alright. We're here, I'll help you as much as I can, and so will others. Don't worry." he promised. </p><p>You pushed your head into the crook of his neck, hugging him as tightly as he was you.</p><p>"Thank you.."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Today's Transfiguration class went much better than the last time. Professor McGonagall gave out the test results from last week. Much to your surprise she gave you a wink, while handing you the piece of paper. The only thing that caught your attention on the paper was the big E mark in a smiley circle. <em>Exceeds Expectations.. </em>It was on of the best grades you got in this class. Thank Merlin Severus let you study in his class while he graded exams, it was much more peaceful than your common room. Now that Griffindor won the Quidditch match against Slytherin... again, your house couldn't stop arguing, and the whole room was just pure chaos.</p><p></p><div class="media-holder media-holder-draggable media-holder-hr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="media-button icon_close media-killer">
    <p>Quickly walking down the halls, towards the dungeons, you hadn't noticed the leg that was under your own. Before you could shield yourself, your nose painfully hit the stone cold ground, making you cry out.</p>
  </div>
</div><p>"Oh, I'm so sorry.... for not making you crack your dumb head.. haha." laughed out a male voice.</p><p>"...What?" you whispered, standing up, still in a daze. Now that your vision wasn't blurred anymore, you could see the boy that tripped you.</p><p><em>Jason Prawl,</em> a Slytherin, one of Severus’ boys. He was usually quiet and harmless, from what you saw and heard, of course. Turns out, you got some info wrong.</p><p>Tears welled up your eyes. Something warm was dripping down your chin. Smudging your finger over your chin, you then saw blood. Great...</p><p>"You better watch where you're going, little girl...  Or else something worse could happen to you... I ought to put stupid girls, like you in their right place." he laughed at you again.</p><p>Now walking past you the boy pushed you hard, making you stumble back, nearly trip over your own feet. Anger boiled inside you. However, you didn't want to do something you'd later regret, or worse, disappoint Severus. So, you only clenched your fists hardly, your nails carving half moons into your skin.</p><p>The crude laugh echoed in the hallway, but you decided to ignore it and pick up your books from the ground. The best thing to do was probably going to Madam Pomfrey, but as always, you carried on walking down to the potions Masters class, to the only place you felt safe.</p><p>"I sometimes fucking hate people.." you mumbled.</p><p>Finding yourself before the well-known door, you mentally prepare yourself for the conversation. You knocked twice, and waited.</p><p>"Enter."</p><p>You did as told.</p><p>"Good morning, Severus." you offered a bright smile, even though you had a bloody nose and chin.</p><p>The older man looked up, a small smile already visible on his pale face. However, the second he saw you, it was gone. He stood up, the chair</p><p>"What on Merlin's beard happened?!"</p><p>"I-... I ran into a door.." you lied, dumbly.</p><p>Irritation was written across his face, but nonetheless the worry was evident in his eyes. He saw the lie right through you.</p><p>"Don't force me to use Legilimency on you, Y/N." he warned.</p><p>Rough fingers grabbed your chin, tilting your head from side to side, inspecting the damage. You could feel your cheeks getting warmer, your face was only millimetres away from his.</p><p>You sighed, "It was Jason Prawl, he tripped me and said some nasty stuff, but it doesn't matter."</p><p>"There has to be a punishment, I won't tolerate such behaviour from my pupils. Now, let's clean this mess up." his cold touch left your chin, letting you finally breath and steady your pounding heart.</p><p>You only nodded, and followed him, sitting down on the couch, making room for the dark-haired professor.</p><p>"It'll hurt." was the only thing he said, before casting the bonesetting spell.</p><p>Without thinking, you grabbed the front of Snape's cloak, and squeezed tightly. The pain was bearable, you just got frightened how sudden it was. </p><p>Severus let out a breath, clearly not expecting you to do that. Although, he let it slide. His stiffen muscles instinctively relaxed, knowing it was just you.</p><p>"All fixed." he exclaimed, watching you with his dark eyes.</p><p>"Thank you."</p><p> Now that the pain went away, your eyes slid down from his dark ones to his chest, where your hand was clutching his cloak.</p><p>You let go quickly, cheeks yet again warming up. "Sorry."</p><p>He grunted, and stood up, walking up to the counter. You guessed he'll be making tea.</p><p>"OH! SEV!" you shouted suddenly. You remembered what you wanted to tell him. The potions master grunted in acknowledgement again, although his attention still set on the tea.</p><p>"Soooo, I got an E in Transfiguration today! Can you believe it?"</p><p>Severus turned around, a smirk playing on his lips. "Ah, yes, I believe, Minerva gushed about how your grades improved. You're a bright young witch, always willing to learn, and that has a surprisingly admirable passion for potions, so It was no shock for me to find out about your grade."</p><p>You smiled at the not so discreet praise.</p><p>"How's the cupboard? I've been meaning to clean it today, before the incident."</p><p>He considered it for a moment. "Dust has overtaken the room. I don't trust those insolent brats enough to let them near my storage on detention."</p><p>"Then I shall take up the challenge, and clean it spotless." you grinned, wiggling your eyebrows, like a silly girl. There was just something about the mysterious man who made you feel comfortable enough to show your stupid, crackhead side.</p><p>He as always shook his head at your silliness. "So be it...-"</p><p>"YA-" Snape cut you off.</p><p>"-but... if you arrange the potions and jars in alphabetic order, I'll consider giving you house points." he smirked. Your eyes lit as if you'd won a grand prize, which in some sense you did.</p><p>"Deal."</p><p>Without more words, the professor took your teas to the classroom, and put them down on his desk.</p><p>"Will you be brewing a new potion today?"</p><p>"No. I've been missing some old potions in my class, and now I need new ones. I could only guess which imbecile was brave enough to steal from me." he sighted.</p><p>"Won't Dumbledore do something about it?" you asked, gathering up all the needed supplies for cleaning.</p><p>"I can only assume the Headmaster knows about the theft, otherwise I haven't spoken to him about it. I hoped I might catch the little brat in the act. For now I only secured the class." he explained, carrying a large cauldron towards one of the closest tables.</p><p>Watching the potions master in his element was an amazing show that nobody should pass, sadly today you wouldn't be able to watch his outstanding performance.</p><p>You gave a nod in understanding. "Well, If you do catch someone, spill the tea to me." Upon hearing the foolish term that you've started to use all the time, the professor chuckled, but nodded in agreement.</p><p>Rolling your shoulders, you got ready for work.</p><p>About half an hour later you were on a ladder, cleaning the dusty middle shelves. Your arms were already getting stiff from the work, but carried on. The thought of making your favourite teacher and person a bit happier made you work harder and more thorough.</p><p>Suddenly some jars began floating and ruining the order.</p><p>The supposingly cold man smirked to himself, when he heard your angry grunt. He just couldn't help himself, and had to mess around with you just a little bit. Continuing adding ingredients to the potion, he cast another quiet spell to organize the mess he made in the cupboard.</p><p>"Thank you." he smiled fondly, hearing your somewhat soft voice.</p><p>Another hour went by and you were so exhausted, you couldn't move your arms without moaning in slight pain.</p><p>"I'm done, and you better give me at least ten points, or I'll personally make a bigger mess than there was.." you warned, in a pleading voice.</p><p>"Was that a threat, Miss Y/N?" he teased, squinting his eyes at your dusty appearance.</p><p>"Nope. It's a promise, Sev. Try me." Your weak legs carried you to the seat closest to him, by the way finishing your green tea.</p><p>"Fifteen points."</p><p>"oH COME ON! Twenty-five." you argued, crossing your arms.</p><p>"Twenty and that's my final word." Severus raised his dark eyebrows, daring you to say more.</p><p>"Okay. I accept that."</p><p>Now he rolled his eyes, however, not from irritation, but fondness.</p><p>"I think I'm gonna go to bed now. Thanks for the tea and points."</p><p>Severus said his goodbye and gave a small smile, which you eagerly returned with a small wave of a hand.</p><p>______________________</p><p>The next day, you stood at your station in Potions class, waiting for the potions master to arrive. Jason Prawl and some other students laughed at the back, probably at you, but you didn't mind. Your thoughts were elsewhere at the moment.</p><p>Suddenly the door closed with a loud bang, Severus striding towards the front, his black bat-like cape trailing after him on the floor.</p><p>"Eighty points from Mr. Prawl" he said loudly, his glare on the mentioned boy.</p><p>"WhAT! Why?"the boy stood abruptly, a scandalous look on him.</p><p>"Talking back Prawl? Should I take away some more points?" he warned, irritated.</p><p>The comment made him shut up immediately. Griffindor students snickered, yet the Slytherins weren't that amused, only slightly curious why their professor took away so many points from his own house.</p><p>Snape's hard glare transformed to you, a softer expression taking over. You gave him the biggest smile you could muster and a small nod in gratitude.</p><p>
  <em>Damn... he really is the best person you've ever met.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bad news at Hogwarts. Dolores Umbridge, the pink puppet of Cornelius Fudge has taken over the school. Her original role was to take place of the new DADA teacher, however upon seeing many ‘errors’ in the teaching method, plus she had the upper had, with the Ministry at her side and decided to make some changes. She prefered her pupils to learn ONLY theory, and Cornelius of course agreed.</p><p>Over  time, your bond with the potions master grew much stronger, so it was a disappointment to both of you to limit your daily chats. Although now the professors and students knew that you were very valuable to the potions master, the pink nightmare didn’t have to know that. She could use that information either against you or Severus.</p><p>Now the whole school felt different with the woman antagonizing everyone with her punishments, sick laugh and those damn rules. The only happy one with the situation was Mr. Filch. But he wasn’t normal in the first place. However what worried you most and probably many other students was that the Headmaster couldn’t do anything about it, for now though. What the Ministry wants, the Ministry gets. It was just a matter of time till Dumbledore cleaned this mess though.</p><p>Currently, you were practically sleep-walking back towards the castle from Hagrids’. He asked you earlier to come around and maybe play with Fang, said he missed you. With the new rules it was hard to go out without Umbridge’s watchful eyes following you. But of course, you agreed, how could one say no to Hagrid? Also he was one of the few people who actually liked you. However this day drained your whole energy, and the only thing you wished was to be in bed.</p><p>Suddenly you bumped into a solid body, making you gasp and trip forward.</p><p>“Fuck!” you shrieked quickly.</p><p>Bracing yourself for impact, but not feeling one, you peaked one eye open. Your face was a few millimetres away from the hard, stone ground. Were you perhaps levitating? Then you felt hands clutching your arms tightly. The person who apparently caught you, turned you around. To your surprise, or not it was Severus with a massive scowl on his face.</p><p>“Watch your tongue… and steps for this matter, Y/N.”</p><p>Noticing the proximity of your faces made a mad blush appear on your cheeks. His eyes were scanning your face, probably looking for any possible injuries. When your eyes met, neither of you could look away, as if your eyes were magnets.<em>Was he not aware of the closeness? Was he in a trance? Maybe he’s just so lost in thoughts he forg-</em></p><p>Suddenly he leaned away, straightening his back and pulling you on your feet. His hands left your sore arms. Was it disappointment you felt with the lost contact?</p><p>“I’m sorry. Kinda got a fright, thought I’ll fall on my face, so it kinda slipped out…” you smiled sheepishly.</p><p>Finally his expression softened, which made you instantly smile. You really hated when he kept his thick layers, so it was nice seeing him loose them around you.</p><p>You inspected him for a moment, squinting your eyes.</p><p>“It’s late. What were you doing?” you asked, looking back.</p><p>It was dark outside and the moon was especially beautiful tonight. The clouds surrounded it, stars shone above you, and the moon lightened the whole terrain, making a visible path around you.</p><p>“I’ve been speaking with the headmaster, although I should ask you the same question.”</p><p>You smiled, turning away and walking forward, sleep completely forgotten. You waved your hand, inviting him to walk with you. He stood in his place for a minute, but upon seeing a frown making its way on your face he simply obeyed. You really had a strong power over him… but he thought that it was nice to finally spend some quiet time with you.</p><p>“Hagrid asked me to come over. Really nice of him, and hey! I got to pet Fang.” you laughed.</p><p>Severus hasn’t muttered a single word through your walk. It didn’t bother you much, the silence was a comfortable one, the company mattered most.</p><p>When you stood in front of the astronomy tower he finally spoke.</p><p>“Y/N.” you turned towards him, worried. After a moment, he gripped you shoulders, bringing you closer to him. You heart fluttered at the contact.</p><p>“I want you to keep your distance from Umbridge. Never disobey her in class, never talk back, it would be best if you’d not speak at all unless requested to. Keep your head low and do NOT question her or her teaching, understood?”</p><p>The worry was clear in his eyes. And that warmed you heart, cause he cared, a lot. No matter how much you wanted to tell him that you’ll be fine and he shouldn’t worry, you knew that he was just trying to look out for you. It warmed your heart and cheeks.</p><p>“Yes. I understand.” you whispered, looking deeply into his eyes, a promise hidden beneath them.</p><p>He gave a firm nod and offered his arm to you. “I will walk you back to your dorm, It’s late. We wouldn’t want Miss Y/N to be late to my class, now do we?”</p><p>You laughed at his teasing, but agreed nonetheless.</p><p>————————————–</p><p>First lesson went smoothly, potions were your element, so as always you did great. Not only did you get praise from Severus, but house points and maybe some side glares from the Slytherins. Jason Prawl of course kept his head turned away, not even sparing you a single glance, thanks to Severus’ outburst a month ago.</p><p>The second lesson was DADA, now with Severus’ words ringing in your head, you were frightened that you’d make a mistake and bring Umbridge’s wrath upon you.</p><p>Entering the class with the crowd, you took a seat at the back, far away from unwanted eyes.</p><p>“Good morning, children.” her too high voice rang through the whole room.</p><p>You closed your eyes, praying to Merlin it’ll all go as smoothly as Potions.</p><p>Half of the lesson you zoned out, but still kept up with the stuff she was talking about. Some of the students rose and argued about not practicing magic, only learning theory. When her gaze landed on the brave, or rather dumb student, she could as well have smoke coming out her ears, with how her face was red with rage. But suddenly it all disappeared as it came, her smiley face back.</p><p>“Detention, Mr. Gordon.” The boys face went pale. Poor gal, you thought.</p><p>“Anyone else want to question the Ministries decisions?” yet again she send a too sweet smile.</p><p>Rest of the class went quietly, nobody dared to ask a simple question, preferring to keep their head down, and acting as if they weren’t even existing. Much like you were.</p><p>“Class is over.” Students all but ran out of the class, in case the witch would change her mind.</p><p>“Not for you, Y/L/N.”</p><p>Your heart stopped, your blood ran cold, and sweat started gathering on your forehead. You’ve done nothing wrong, how could she suddenly call you out, when you’ve kept your head down the whole time, never spoke a word or showed emotions on your face.</p><p>“Ma'am?” you questioned, quietly, slowly panicking.</p><p>“Come along, child. I have some very important questions for you.” With a nod, you trailed behind her like a kicked puppy, hoping someone would save you from the claws of that woman.</p><p>In no time, you found yourself standing in the middle of her office. Disgusting. The only word that came to your mind, when looking around the overly pink office filled with porcelain plates with cats on them.</p><p>“Sit.”</p><p>Her hard eyes landed on yours. You shivered.</p><p>“It has come to my attention, that you’ve been spending a very concerning long time at Professors Snape’s office. Care to explain, hm?” she tilted her head, a warning in her eyes.</p><p>“I-i.. I usually c-come to Professors Snape’s office to clean some books, or cauldrons.” you explained, fearfully, avoiding eye contact.</p><p>“And why is that, dear?”</p><p>“I’m his apprentice, ma'am… After class, I always go there to clean the storage too.”</p><p>Now you were focusing very hard to say the correct words. You felt as if you’d vomit any minute. <em>Please, Severus, come help me…  </em></p><p>Umbridge stood directly behind you, her sweet perfume attacking your nostrils. The stress from the start of the school year came slamming down, it took so long to chase it away with Severus’ help and other teachers, but now because of one person it all came back. You felt awful.</p><p>“Pick up the quill… and write I shall not tell lies, a hundred time.”</p><p>You scanned the desk, picking up the quill, a white sheet of paper was already in front of you.</p><p>“B-but, there’s no ink, ma'am..” she smirked.</p><p>“It won’t be needed.”</p><p>
  <em>Why would she think I was lying? What was she even thinking about in the first place?</em>
</p><p>You started to write down the words, which soon found themselves on your left hand, painfully scarring your skin. You whimpered, tears already pooling around your eyes, daring to fall down.</p><p>“Keep going.” the woman taunted, her back now towards you.</p><p>With your blurred vision, you kept going, silently sobbing from the pain. What did you do to deserve such punishment?</p><p><em>Only forty lines to go… </em>Your hand was in awful state, red spots all over it, with the lines already turning into scars.</p><p>A knock came to the door, much to your surprise.</p><p>“You requested me.” <em>Severus..</em></p><p>“Yes, I was just teaching your apprentice a little lesson about lies.” the smirk never left her face, in fact it grew when Snape’s glare transformed onto her.</p><p>“How dare you harm my student! No such less, my own apprentice!” he growled, hands balling into fists, mentally cursing the old hag.</p><p>“She disobeyed me, lied to a professor… I could not let that slide.”</p><p>The potions master took big, slow steps towards the woman, leaning over her. She could feel his breath on her cheeks, her smile already long gone.</p><p>“If I ever see or hear any harm done to my apprentice, ever again, you’ll meet the consequence, Umbridge. Do not underestimate me.” he warned. The older woman was speechless, her body shivered, but she nodded understandingly.</p><p>“Good.” was all he said, before walking towards you. You watched him with glassy eyes, clutching your sore hand.</p><p>You grabbed his arm, letting him guide you out of the room, and into his office. You didn’t miss the sorry and curious glances in the corridor.</p><p>“What have I told you, Y/N?!”</p><p>“I’m sorry! I did as you told, yet she still called me out after class, and started asking questions about my visits to your office!” you sobbed into his arm, trying to get rid of the pain and embarrassment.</p><p>“She planned it then. There was no other reason for me to be in her office, than seeing you get harmed.” he realised.</p><p>Severus sensed your distress and sat you down in his own chair, going to search for some ointment in the storage room.</p><p>“Thank you, Severus. I know you didn’t have to threaten her, but I’m grateful you did.” you said tiredly.</p><p>He came back shortly, kneeling in front of you, which was a rare sight, however, you were too exhausted to comment on it.</p><p>“Next tim-”</p><p>Severus cut you off, “There will be no next time.”</p><p>You nodded and extended your hand towards him, allowing him to rub the ointment onto your skin.</p><p>“Will the scars heal?” the pain started to slide away, much to your relief.</p><p>“Yes. Now rest, you’ve been through enough. I will inform Minerva of your state and cancel your classes.” he rubbed soothing circles onto your skin. Was he doing it in a comforting motion, or to rub the ointment in? He wasn’t sure anymore…</p><p>“Thank you..” your eyes started to close, and Severus got up, letting go of your hand.</p><p>“Wait.. Could you hold my hand please?” you voice was shaky, and your tired eyes blinked up at him, pleading.</p><p>The professor didn’t know what to do, he was at loss of words.  So finally he sat in the closest couch to the chair, holding your hand the whole time, and never releasing it….</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>